


One year aniversary

by Dutch_chick674



Series: crush [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_chick674/pseuds/Dutch_chick674
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the tittle says.. mostly pwp though</p>
            </blockquote>





	One year aniversary

“Why did you take me out to dinner?” Jared asks as he and Jensen walk to the car.

 

Jensen just grins at him and takes his hand. It had been a busy week for the both of them. Jensen was really overwhelmed with Med. school and Jared was working hard to get the internship he wanted. They hardly saw each other, and when they did they were too tired to talk. So Jared figured it was nice to have a night out, just the two of them.

 

When they are in the car Jensen lets out a contented sigh.

 

Jared sits back, enjoying the nice full feeling of just having had a great dinner with the wine giving him just the right buzz.

 

“I love you, Jay,” Jensen says before leaning in and kissing Jared.

 

Jared moans into the kiss, pulling his boyfriend closer to him.

 

“God! I can’t wait to get you home,” Jensen says, starting the car.

 

“And have your way with me?” Jared asks, grinning.

 

Jensen speeds on his way home, practically dragging Jared out of the car.

 

“In a hurry, babe?” Jared asks, grinning when Jensen pushes him against the front door.

 

Jensen growls, kissing down Jared’s neck, sucking a hickey there. Jared lets his head fall back against the door, loving the feeling of Jensen’s mark on him. He almost tumbles backwards when Jensen manages to open the door. But his boyfriend pulls him back and they both stumble towards their room. It’s a good thing that Jeff and Mackenzie aren’t home because they can’t seem to stop touching each other.

 

“God! I’ve missed you!” Jensen says as he starts undressing.

 

Suddenly Jared can’t get out of his clothes fast enough, almost ripping them off his own body as Jensen strips slowly.

 

“On the bed, on your back,” Jensen says.

 

Jared swallows; this isn’t the first time Jensen has taken control in the bedroom. Hell, Jensen is mostly in control when they fuck but that doesn’t make it any less hot. The moment he hits the bed Jensen starts pushing him, until he’s lying down. Then Jensen crawls on top of him and for one moment Jared wonders what the Hell is going on until he realizes what position they are lying in.

 

Jensen’s cock is right in front of his nose while Jensen’s head is between his legs. Jensen makes a happy sound as he takes Jared’s cock into his mouth and starts sucking.

 

“Love this position,” he tells Jared after one long, hard suck, “Love how you moan with your mouth full.”

 

Jared places his hands on Jensen’s hips to steady him as he leans in to lick a stripe from Jensen’s balls to the head of his cock. Then he sucks the head into his mouth, tongue swirling around it, already tasting it bitter with precome.

 

Jensen moans around Jared’s cock, hips thrusting down on instinct. Jared’s grip on the other man’s hips tightens, trying to stop the motion as he pulls away to lick Jensen’s balls.

 

He sucks and nips at them as Jensen swallows him down, chin hitting Jared’s groin. Jared can’t stop himself, has to pull away from Jensen’s cock to just breathe. Jensen hips start moving again, humping dry air when Jensen bends lower between Jared’s legs, licking a trail to Jared’s hole.

 

“Holy fuck!” Jared yells and starts sucking Jensen’s cock vigorously to keep himself from losing his mind, or coming or both.

 

Jensen just pushes in hard, chin pressing against the bottom of Jared’s balls as his tongue slides between Jared’s cheeks and dips inside. Hands find Jared’s ass, pulling him apart so Jensen’s tongue can dive in deeper.

 

“God!” Jared chokes out, licking the rim of Jensen’s cockhead, hands stroking the shaft, “You make me crazy.”

 

 

“God, Jensen, need you inside of me,” Jared groans when Jensen slides from his crack over his balls back to his cock

 

“Not getting that now, baby, maybe later tonight. Right now I need you to lick me open, get me wet and then fuck me hard enough to make me scream.

 

Jared reaches down to grip himself, to stop himself from coming but Jensen is there before him with his hot, wet mouth around his cock, licking his way up and down his cock.

 

“Love the way you moan, love the way you taste,” Jensen says and Jared feels the hot breath against his cock.

 

Jared shivers, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling his balls tighten against his body.

 

“Don’t you dare come!” Jensen says, “Not until you’re inside of me.”

 

Jared breathes in deeply, trying to push away his arousal. Then he leans up and licks over Jensen’s hole. If the other man wants to get fucked so badly, then Jared is getting right onto that.

 

“God, Jay!” Jensen says, panting.

 

“Hmmm,” Jared murmurs against his hole, feeling Jensen twitch as the vibrations run through his body.

 

Jared slowly caresses the inside of Jensen’s thigh, pulling his legs further apart. He starts licking Jensen in earnest now, getting him wet and desperate. Jared lets the tip of his tongue slide in and out, feeling his boyfriend starting to rock down against the motion.

 

“Gonna lick me open, baby? Gonna lick me open and fuck me?” Jensen asks, panting against Jared’s cock before sucking it into his mouth again.

 

“Uh uh,” Jared says, hardly getting his tongue out of Jensen’s ass.

 

He slowly begins to finger Jensen, pushing one finger in while making slow circles around it with his tongue. Jensen sucks harder on his cock when Jared finds his prostate and Jensen’s body begins to tremble with pleasure.

 

“Jay,” he moans.

 

Jared fumbles for the night stand and grabs the lube, coating his fingers before adding another oner, spreading them so that his tongue can slidebetween the two digits.

 

“Fuck, Jay!” Jensen yells, cock sliding out of his mouth.

 

Jared pulls his fingers out of Jensen ass and seals his lips over Jensen’s hole and sucks before jabbing his tongue back inside, curling the tip, sliding over his prostate. Jared hums in agreement when Jensen curses again.

 

“More, Jay… need….fuck!”

 

Jared complies, pushes three fingers inside Jensen’s ass, holding them still against his prostate while he tongues the rim. Jensen is licking his way up and down Jared's shaft, desperately sucking on the head like it’s the only thing keeping him sane.

 

Jared starts fucking Jensen with his fingers, tongue sliding in every time his fingers slide out and Jensen curses again.

 

“Jay, baby, need you inside me. Now!” Jensen says, turning so that his ass is above Jared’s cock instead of his head.

 

Jared grabs his hips, steadying him as the other man slides down on his cock. Jared is panting and sweating by the time Jensen bottoms out, but his boyfriend isn’t in any better state.

 

“God, Jared! You’re so big,” Jensen says as he starts moving, “Love the way you fill me up.”

 

Jared stays still, waiting for Jensen to get used to him, the task proving almost impossible. Then Jensen starts moving, rocking back and forth slowly, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy.

 

“Jay baby, please fuck me,” Jensen begs fingers digging into Jared’s chest, “I need more, Jay. Harder.”

 

Jared places his feet on the mattress and starts thrusting up into Jensen’s body, making the other man moan with pleasure. He grabs Jensen’s cock and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts. Jensen’s eyes fly open and Jared feels his muscles contract as he comes in hot wet spurts over Jared’s body.

 

Jensen leans down and kisses him, “Love the way you look with my come on you. Come on, Jay, come for me. Fill me up.”

 

Jared grips Jensen’s hips, moving franticly inside his boyfriend’s body, all finesse and rhythm gone as he’s getting closer.

 

When Jensen bites his earlobe and growls, “Come for me, Jay,” Jared does, head slamming back into the pillows as he rides it out.

 

Jensen rolls off him with a contented sigh and Jared stands up to get something to clean them both up. He crawls in next to Jensen after he’s wiped them both clean.

 

“Love you, babe,” he whispers into Jensen’s ear.

 

Jensen strokes the back of his head and when Jared looks up he smiles and says, “Happy Anniversary, baby!”


End file.
